A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to backpacks, and more particularly, to a backpack which is easy to put on and take off.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Backpacks are becoming more and more popular and are used by students, people in the workplace, and by individuals in general for carrying items in a convenient manner. One problem with conventional backpack assemblies is that elderly people or individuals with certain physical and medical handicaps find it difficult to wear and remove a backpack. More specifically, these individuals find it difficult to put their arms through the strap assemblies of the backpacks without assistance, since they do require the arm to be rotated toward the rear of the body.